


Not What Everyone Thinks

by killunary



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: But anyways here's fic 2!;), But ya know what it's real late at night so lemme stop!! BUT HANNAH I'M SCREAMIN!!, F/M, Hannah I can't believe they were bein completely deadass when they came, Like wooooooooow, Niggy??? NIGGY???? LIKE Y'ALL REALLY DEADASS???, actually went along with that whack ass name, like Nigga so maybe we should all come up with another name' but lol nah y'all, selves 'Hey this ship name is suspiciously close to sounding and looking, up with that name like LMAOOOOO!! So none of y'all paused and thought to y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She was gonna really enjoy getting to know Nick.





	Not What Everyone Thinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tropicalgrrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgrrrl/gifts).



> Like damn, Hannah told me y'all's fandom was a mess but I knew right when I set my eyes on 'Niggy' that I had underestimated just how ugly y'all could be. I hope u like this one, Hannah!:D

Monique could only gape at the sight in front of her. Were her eyes deceiving her or was Nick, who the school had dubbed a ‘bad boy’ from his first day here, smiling as he stroked a cat?

           

“Oh my god!”

           

Nick’s eyes snapped open, head swiveling in the direction of Monique. Shit! Where the hell did she come from!? He thought he was the only who came up here!

           

Monique grinned, pointing a finger at the startled boy. “You’re a softie, Nick!”

           

A soft— Oh, for fuck’s sake! Nick growled at the sudden heat in his cheeks. “Sh-Shut up!”

           

Monique giggled behind a hand. “I knew you were a nice guy deep down.”

           

Nick looked away from the amused girl, bringing his hand up to continue stroking the head of the calico cat in his lap. “Go away, Monique.”

           

“Nope!” Monique said, popping the ‘p’ playfully.

           

The dark haired boy mumbled obscenities under his breath, hoping giving Monique the silent treatment would make her leave him alone. He grumbled internally when footsteps pattered his way. He hated his life.

           

The pretty girl sat down next to Nick, reaching out to scratch the cat behind its ears, smiling when it purred in delight. “So, does this little cutie have a name?”

           

Against his better judgement, Nick replied in a quiet voice, “Rita.”

           

“A pretty name for a pretty kitty,” Monique smiled.

           

Nick finally looked back at the girl, raising an eyebrow at her. “What the hell are you doing up here?”

           

She was unruffled by his curtness, cheerful smile still in place. “Right back atcha, bad boy.”

           

Nick scoffed at the nickname, frowning when Monique laughed.

           

“I’m so glad I didn’t listen to all of those silly rumors. People should get to know you first, instead of making quick judgements.”

           

What a strange girl. Rita meowed, Nick looking down at the feline. Rita shuffled out of his lap, moving over toward Monique.

           

Monique giggled. “Awwww, she likes me, Nick.”

           

He quietly watched the girl take Rita into her arms. Did she ever stop smiling? In the month he’d seen her around school and their shared classes, there was always a smile on her face. Hm, he supposed if he had a smile as pretty as hers that he’d smile often, too.

           

“You should come eat lunch with me and my friends sometime, Nick,” Monique offered kindly. “It must be kind of lonely eating up here by yourself.”

           

“Not really. I like being alone.”

           

“Well, that’s too bad! Because from here on out, I’m eating up here with you every other day.”

           

Nick could only gape at the beaming girl. “You can’t be serious.”

           

Monique laughed. “Oh, but I am, Nick! We’re gonna be such good friends.”

           

The introvert groaned, feeling his annoyance dissipate at the sound of her wonderful laugh.


End file.
